undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil C. Granger
Backstory Undertale In normal Undertale, Neil lives alone in Waterfall. He is relatively shy around strangers. He is good friends with Sans and Papyrus, although he rarely visits Snowdin because of its harsh cold. Instead, he invites them over to his house, which is behind a certain waterfall. He usually uses a sword to defend himself if he is attacked, and will stop at nothing to save his friends. Genocide route After Frisk beats Sans in a genocide run, Neil will appear wearing Sans's jacket and Papyrus's scarf, with his right hand glowing a deep red color. He will fend Frisk off for long enough so that Asgore and Flowey can escape the throne room, stopping Frisk from taking Asgore's soul. Although he cannot save or reset anything, he can travel through time. If Frisk does a genocide run twice in a row, on the third time he will appear instead of Sans at the bridge gate after Frisk exits the ruins. He will tell Frisk that if they keep killing everything, he will be forced to delete the universe. If Frisk does a genocide run the in the same run that he says this Neil will crash the game and delete if from your computer. Once you reinstall it and run it, Neil will appear on the screen, telling you that he has deleted it all. He crashes the game again but does not delete it. The only way to get the game back is by a true reset through the games files. Pacifist route By doing three Pacifist runs in a row, Neil will appear when you load up the game after completing the three runs. He will ask you why you keep resetting the universe, just to keep getting the same ending. He will answer himself, saying that you must not have had enough. He will proceed to change the entire story of Undertale, as he transports you to Underswap. If you complete a pacifist run of Underswap, Neil will transport you to the "Final ending" as he calls it. The final ending is the void, where the player will arrive just in time to see Error!Sans and Ink!Sans being killed by Neil. He will turn around, and will say "Its kill or be killed, frisk" will then proceed to kill the player, and the game will crash. If the game is reloaded, the menu screen will only have the true reset button, not continue. Dancetale In Dancetale, Neil fell down into the Ruins when he was eight, and Toriel brought him out of the Ruins, only to be found by Sans. Sans decided to teach Neil how to dance, and now Neil hangs out with them. He lives with the two brothers, and in their house, a third room is now in the house in between Sans's and Papyrus's rooms. Neil is quite neat, but still slacks off to game from time to time. Frisk encounters Neil in Waterfall later, and Neil says how he heard of a story. Depending on two things, he will tell you certain things: If you have Undertale installed, and you did three genocide runs to make the Neil in Undertale delete the game, then the Dancetale Neil will tell you that he heard of a story where he has counterparts in other universes and that in a certain one, he had to delete one universe. If the player doesn't have either of those, he will just say he heard of Neils in alternate universes somewhere. Frisk then doesn't encounter Neil until the end of Hotland, where he will appear after Frisk dances with Mettaton. He will say that Frisk needs to "Stop the void's spread". Neutral route He disappears after this and doesn't show up until Frisk fights Omega Flowey in a neutral route. Neil will use a powerful attack to blast Omega Flowey out of existence, along with the six souls. In the process, Neil and Frisk cross the barrier. Sans calls them to ask where they have been, and that the monsters are struggling to figure out how to live, but are still filled with hope. Genocide route If Frisk does a genocide run, he won't show up at all. Universetale Neil serves as a main character in Universetale. He secretly helps Frisk with fights. Neutral route At the end of a neutral run, he will help Frisk defeat Omega Flowey. Only Frisk appears on the other side of the barrier. Pacifist route In a pacifist run, Neil will not show up until you have beaten Asriel Dreemurr, and after that, he helps you stop Ash C. E. Granger in his ultra form. Genocide route In a Genocide run, Neil will break your save option, and only if you defeat him will you win the genocide route. If he kills you, though, the game will reset. Appearance Undertale Neil has a red hoodie and blue jeans, along with black sneakers. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair, goggles, headphones, and a special watch on his right arm. Dancetale Neil wears his hoodie over his head in this AU, but other than that he wears the same things that his Undertale counterpart does. Universetale In Universetale, Neil wears a long, flowing red robe and a red wizards hat. He carries a staff that has a blue sphere on the end of it. Relationships Ash C. E. Granger Ash is Neil's brother and rival in most AUs. They oppose each other most of the time, bickering constantly when they are in each other's presence. However, when the player kills Ash in a genocide run, Neil learns how close he actually is to his brother. The only bad thing is that Neil forgets about this every time the player resets, so he still bickers with him every reset. Sans and Papyrus Neil was raised by Sans and Papyrus. He considers them his brothers, even though they are not related to him. Neil learned how to master the use of a special type of Gaster blaster, which fires out a green ray that looks like it heals, but actually does a lot of damage. Ink!Sans and Ink!Neil (AKA Shelby) Neil only knows the two Ink's because they visited him when Ink!Neil chided Ink!Sans to go meet him. Ink!Neil has a crush on regular Neil, however he is oblivious to this fact. Ink!Sans has joked with Ink!Neil when he gets on his nerves, and threatens to tell Neil about her. Error!Sans and Error!Neil Neil knows Error!Sans very well. Error first met him to take a part of his SOUL, to create Error!Neil. However, since Ink!Sans had already done the same to create Ink!Neil, Neil had lost 2 chunks of his soul. This made him weaker, and he now only has 10,000 HP. If he hadn't lost the parts of his SOUL, he would have 1,000,000 HP. Then, when Error came back with Error!Neil, Neil fought the two to get his SOUL back, because he did not want his soul in the hands of evil. Error!Sans proceeded to send Neil to the void. However, somehow, Neil broke free of the void, and pushed them out of the universe. In battle Neil always has 10000 HP, 100 Atk. and 75 Def. EXP on kill: Auto level up to level 21 Gold on kill: 0 Neil dodges all you attacks for 22 turns like Sans does. However, on Frisk's 23rd attack, instead of killing Neil, it brings him down to one health. Neil says that he can only transform into his ultra form if he has 1 HP, and he thanks you for helping him. He then absorbs the six human souls, and the real battle begins. Neil has many significant quotes in battle: First attack: "Sans was a good guy. Papyrus was a cool dude. Was being the keyword. I hope you had a good time fighting Sans, because now you'll truly see what a bad time is. Second attack: "What, you think I am just going to stand here? Well, I am only going to dodge for so long... better try to kill you while I can dodge." Third attack: "Nyeh heh, I wonder why monsters keep giving you a chance to dodge their attacks... maybe it's time I made MY attacks impossible to avoid." Fourth attack: "Nah, it isn't as fun. Besides, you won't get to see my true form." Fifth attack: "I can keep dodging all I want, but would that make this game 'fun' for you?" Sixth attack: "That's right, I know this is a game. A game where you can either kill everyone or spare everyone." Seventh attack: "You're going to have a bad time, punk. Nyeh heh heh! Now, why do these lines sound familiar?" Eighth attack: "Oh, that's right. They're from everyone you killed. Everyone you murdered out of cold blood." Ninth attack: "Next time you reset the game and play it over again, how about you at least spare everyone? Is that too hard to do?" Tenth attack: "Listen, I know your kind. Gameshark, right? Just going through the game, looking for every possible ending. Well, I am afraid to tell you, that it's impossible to win this route. You may think that the game creator just put that in there to trick you, to make you think you can win somehow, but let me tell you something. Not every game is meant to be won. I will win this fight, in two ways. Accept my mercy, and that will prove to me that you are just a gameshark. Don't spare me, and I use my special attack and kill you instantly, and that will prove to me you never had a soul. *Neil is sparing you* 11th attack: Well, can't say I didn't warn ya. 12th-19th attack: *Says nothing* 20th attack: "Alright, survive THIS, and I will use my special attack!" 21st attack: I need to stop you with my special attack now. I mean, it's like a lesson... 22nd attack: Y''ou're getting a new lesson from me now... surviving my special attack.'' 23rd attack: "What? How? I-I... You... YOU! You........ How is this possible? YOU LITTLE!!........ Idiot." *Transforms into Ultra Neil* Ultra Neil dialogue "You IDIOT! You brought me down to 1 HP... because, of course, you did 9999 damage to me, and I have 10000 health. Well, let me tell you something. If I get down to 1 HP exactly, then I can transform into ULTRA NEIL, just like my brother can transform into Ultra Ash. However, this is more powerful than him, so get ready to die." *Dialogue box* You're going to have an even worst time. *If you try to fight him* "What, you thought I was going to let you fight me? I told you, you can't beat me." ''*Breaks fight box* *If you try to use an item* ''"Oh, no way. You aren't healing on MY WATCH!" *Destroys item box* *If you try to use mercy* "It's a little too late for that, human. You don't even want it, do you?" *Destroys mercy bar* "Now all you can do is ACT. Go ahead, act, and see what you can do." *Player uses hate option* "What, hating me? What do you think- *visibly weakened* Wha-what?! Why am I weak from THAT?! Well, no matter, I will destroy you anyway. *After the player uses hate 4 more times after the first one* "Hm, well played, HUMAN. But can you defeat the two skeletons you killed... when they are undead? *Summons ''Undead!Sans and Undead!Papyrus*'' *After the player is at 1 HP* "Now, witness your downfall, human. I told you, this game can't be beaten. Too bad you didn't listen. *Flowey appears* (Flowey:) Stop! I won't let you kill them! (Neil:) Oh yeah, and whats going to stop me? (Flowey:) ME! *absorbs some of Neil's soul power, along with the six human souls, transforming into Ultra Omega Flowey* (Neil:) So be it then! *End of dialogue* Ultra Neil After beating Neil in the genocide run in Undertale, he will transform into a being of great power. Even more powerful than his evil brother Ash Evil, Neil will use attacks that are unavoidable, always doing 20 damage per hit. Since you are LV. 20, you have 100 health, but you can only survive five attacks. If you try to use the fight button, he will destroy it, after trying to use an item, he will destroy your item bar, and after trying to use mercy, he will destroy that too. All that's left is ACT. After all your buttons have been destroyed apart from act, an option will appear that says "Hate" IF you use it, Neil's attacks will do half the damage they did before. Once you hate for five turns, Neil summons Sans and Papyrus back to life with his powers and applies for their help to destroy you. Now their attacks are almost impossible to avoid, and they will bring you down to one health. Suddenly, Flowey appears before them and asks them to stop. Neil laughs, but then realizes the souls are reacting to Flowey's power. Flowey absorbs some of this power and becomes Ultra Omega Flowey, an even more powerful version of Omega Flowey. The two fight and Omega Flowey obliterates the fake Sans and fake Papyrus. While the two are locked in an endless battle, Frisk goes to the barrier, and with their knife, somehow with all their hate, destroys the barrier, unleashing the two powerful beings (Ultra Neil and Omega Flowey). They destroy the entire planet with their power, and the only thing that remains is Chara. From there, it is just like the normal genocide ending. Gallery ULTRANeilCGranger2Sprite.png NeilCGranger2Sprite.png Ultra Neil and Neil images by MrZephyr128 List of AUs involving Neil C. Granger: * Undertale * Underswap * Dancetale * Universetale * SCP-Tale * More coming soon... Questions Here are some answers to frequently asked questions: Neil is not actually as over powered as you think. He is only a bit harder than Sans, as he does come after him. In the pacifist route, I am still trying to decide much of it, but what I have right now is that he kills Ink and Error because he knows they destroy and create AUs. He is misguided as he thinks that Error and Ink keep deleting the universe and recreating it to see him suffer, however, he later finds out it is the player. He does have a bad side, because he does not like be treated like he is in some videogame (even though he is). I don't know where I am going to go at this point with "Stopping the void" As I mentioned earlier, I am constantly changing these OCs ad developing them, so come back later and I may update it. In genocide, it is just a normal Dancetale genocide run, as he won't show up at all. Since Dancetale is a more relaxed AU where the monsters aren't just trying to murder your face, I decided that Neil should get to come to the surface. However, he can go to the surface with Frisk in Universetale, and he does. Its just he doesn't appear, as he teleports outside the barrier. He cannot, however, teleport anyone else outside of it but himself. Category:OCs Category:Male